Teach Me How To Love
by M. Sheldon
Summary: Sakura não sabia mais o que fazer para conquistar Tsukiro. Até que Shaoran decide lhe ensinar alguns truques na arte da sedução. Mas o que acontece quando o feitiço se vira contra o feiticeiro...? Presente da mami Carol! R&R!
1. Part I

**Teach Me How To Love**

_Parte I_

A garota sentou-se nos degraus da escada, desanimada. Num rápido exame do lugar, ela observou com atenção o parque ao seu redor... As árvores que a rodeavam, suntuosas; as pessoas que passavam e nem sequer olhavam-na; o sol que se punha no horizonte...

Cansada, ela soltou um suspiro exasperado, enquanto passava as mãos no cabelo. Por que ela tinha que ser tão estabanada? Por que ela tinha que ser tão indesejável? Por que ela tinha que perder toda a compostura na frente dele? Por que logo na frente _dele_?

Ela olhou para o restaurante de onde tinha acabado de sair e não pôde conter mais um suspiro, desta vez de tristeza. Ah, se arrependimento matasse! Se ela soubesse que isso aconteceria... Ela não teria nem sequer posto um pé para dentro daquele maldito lugar.

Apoiou a testa na mão direita. O sentimento de vergonha que a assolava não poderia ser pior. Só levantou os olhos quando sentiu um peso em seu ombro. Seus olhos encontraram Shaoran, seu amigo, olhando-a com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto colocava o paletó preto dele por cima de seus ombros.

-Como anda a minha amiga atrapalhada favorita? – a mulher suspirou, já tendo perdido a conta de quantas vezes o havia feito, e com o semblante emburrado.

-Pior impossível...

-Sakura, você não devia ficar se preocupando tanto com essas coisas. Foi um acidente, nada mais. Tenho certeza de que você é a única que está tão séria com relação a isso. Relaxe! – ele disse dando leves tapinhas no cabelo castanho-avermelhado de sua amiga, e espalhando-o.

-Imagina, nem há motivo para me preocupar. Tudo o que eu fiz foi derrubar chá numa temperatura altíssima em cima do homem por quem tenho tido uma queda há mais de dois anos. Ah, sim! Eu mencionei que agora ele está no hospital, tratando do queimado que eu estupidamente causei?

Ela estava totalmente abalada.

-Por que eu tenho que ser assim, Shao? Já faz mais de dois anos que eu gosto do Tsukiro, e nada... Sempre me preparo muito para os nossos encontros, me digo: '_dessa vez, tudo dará certo!_'. Mas eu sempre consigo estragar tudo, por mais propício que seja o momento. Às vezes, eu simplesmente me odeio...

-Não fale assim, Saki. É esse seu jeito atrapalhado e infantil que cativa a todos nós. Você sabe que nós te amamos do jeitinho que você é.

-Infantil? – Sakura tentou dar um sorriso brincalhão, mas ela não conseguia despistar nem de si mesma a ironia que aquele riso continha – Li... Se seu objetivo era me animar, saiba que não está dando certo.

Ele suspirou, mas um pequeno sorriso permanecia em sua face. Tentou evitar transparecer o fato de que na verdade estava se divertindo com aquela conversa. Se Sakura percebesse, ficaria ainda mais chateada, e isso não seria nada bom. Era só que... Ela continuava a mesma de sempre... Engraçada, divertida, especial daquele jeitinho que só ela sabia ser.

Ela era uma ótima amiga. E ele precisava ajudá-la de algum jeito.

-Sakura... O que você acha de eu te ajudar a conquistar o Tsukiro? – ela levantou imediatamente a cabeça, lhe revelando um semblante confuso, e encarou-o olho a olho. – É isso mesmo que você ouviu. Afinal, ele é meu melhor amigo... Sei praticamente tudo sobre ele. O que acha de seguir umas dicas minhas...?

Sakura considerou seriamente a proposta de seu amigo. Não conseguia visualizar de maneira nenhuma a situação em sua mente... Estava muito insegura com relação àquilo... Seria uma boa idéia?

-Não sei se daria certo, Shao... Provavelmente eu iria pôr tudo por água a baixo... Como sempre. – ela abaixou a cabeça novamente, e olhou insistentemente para baixo, como se o chão fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

-Eu acho que não custa tentar... Você realmente gosta dele. Mas é óbvio que perde o controle de si mesma quando estão próximos. Eu poderia te dar uma mãozinha. Bem, a decisão é sua, de qualquer jeito. Você me diz: quer isso ou não, Sakura?

A mulher de olhos esmeraldinos apoiou o queixo na própria mão, pensando. Ela realmente não tinha nada a perder... Deixar aquela relação entre eles mais impossível de acontecer ela não poderia. E se não desse certo, bem, então seria o fim.

Mas... Quando houve um começo? Ela precisava fazer algo, tentar algo. _Dois anos!_ Aquilo era tempo demais perdido. Olhou decidida para Shaoran.

-Eu aceito a sua proposta, Li. Não tenho nada a perder, mesmo. Se isso não der certo... Acho que então tudo o que poderei fazer será superar esse sentimento. – ela disse fazendo uma careta engraçada, tentando demonstrar desdém.

Shaoran sorriu. Definitivamente, Sakura não havia mudado nada.

-Então está combinado! Vou te transformar na mulher dos sonhos de Tsukiro! Não dou nem três semanas para que ele esteja em seus braços! Aquele nem vai saber o que o atingiu!

-Como te agradecer, Shao...? Sinceramente, não sei como você e o pessoal ainda me agüentam depois de tantos anos. – ela disse, literalmente pulando em cima do amigo num abraço apertado e com um sorriso igual ao de uma criança que acaba de ganhar o melhor dos brinquedos, totalmente emocionada.

-Tudo pela felicidade da minha amiga! – ele disse, retribuindo o apertadíssimo abraço de Sakura e espalhando todo o seu cabelo. Ele adorava fazer isso. – Agora... O que você me diz de eu e você irmos comer uma pizza?

-Pizza? – foi tudo o que ela disse antes de correr em direção ao carro de Shaoran e entrar rapidamente nele com um sorriso na face, como se nada tivesse acontecido e sem nem esperar pelo amigo.

Irritada com a lentidão de Shaoran em chegar ao carro, ela abriu a janela, impaciente, e sem nem se importar com as pessoas que passavam por perto gritou:

-Shao, você é mais lerdo que uma lesma! Entre já nesse carro e vamos comer, seu torturador de amadores de pizza!

Todos olharam assustados para os dois, e Shaoran só queria encontrar um lugar para esconder a sua cara. Sua amiga era _tão_ discreta. Suspirou e rolou os olhos.

Ele teria um longo trabalho pela frente.

**§-§-§**

-Bem, acho que agora podemos começar. Tsukiro gosta de mulheres estilosas, charmosas. De classe, entende, Sakura? Afinal, algo muito comum sendo ele um executivo. Como vive em festas da alta sociedade, precisa-se ser uma mulher dessas. – Shaoran dizia. – Nosso primeiro passo será fazer de você uma mulher... De classe.

O rapaz lançou, finalmente, um olhar para sua amiga. Ela estava dormindo no sofá, usando um pijama excêntrico com desenhos de hipopótamos espalhados pelo corpo e uma pantufa que imitava a pata de um urso. O leve som de seu ronco quebrava o silêncio do lugar.

Shaoran rolou os olhos, enquanto olhava para Sakura. Aquilo seria mais difícil do que ele havia pensando.

-Sakura! – ele deu um cutucão nela, que por si abriu seus olhos lentamente. – É grosseiro de sua parte dormir quando estão falando com você... – ele dizia de olhos fechados, tentando esconder a irritação.

-Desculpe, Shaoran. – ela disse com um sorriso brincalhão enquanto coçava os olhos. – Mas é que você demorou tanto para começar a falar... Quando reparei, você já estava me acordando.

Shaoran decidiu não fazer nenhum comentário. Não serviria de nada e eles não tinham muito tempo. Ao invés disso, ele decidiu passar para o próximo passo.

-Levante-se. – Sakura olhou surpresa para ele, não compreendendo. – Apenas levante-se, Sakura.

Ela levantou-se e Shaoran passou a rodeá-la. Reparando na postura desleixada de Sakura, o rapaz forçou seus ombros a ficarem eretos, depois fez o mesmo com a sua coluna. Parou a sua frente e, gentilmente, forçou Sakura a olhar para frente, levantando seu queixo.

-Essa é a postura que deve ter sempre. Agora... Ande. – Sakura apenas olhou confusa para seu amigo novamente, nervosa por causa da posição incômoda. – É tão difícil assim, Sakura? Só quero ver como você caminha.

-Ah, isso é fácil. – ela começou a andar pela sala, voltando a sua velha postura de sempre. Shaoran já estava entrando em desespero. Porém, com toda a paciência, ele caminhou até Sakura e corrigiu-a novamente. – Ah, tem que andar assim também, é?

-Sim, Sakura. A partir de agora você terá de andar sempre assim.

-Ai, Li. Eu não gostei. É muito cansativo... – ela choramingou.

Sem dizer nada, Shaoran fez um sinal com a mão, como se dissesse 'continue circulando'. Ela apenas bufou e continuou a andar pelo recinto. Depois de inspecionar a amiga e reparar nos seus progressos, ele deu a última sugestão. Seria o toque final.

-E rebole mais quando anda, Sakura. – a mulher parou na mesma hora, lançando um olhar ultrajado para Shaoran. – É isso mesmo o que você ouviu. Tente rebolar mais, claro que não exageradamente. É só para dar um ar mais _sexy_.

-Eu não sei andar rebolando. E não sei ser _sexy_. – ela disse com a face vermelha e emburrada.

-Até isso preciso te ensinar? – ele falou, entediado, seguido de um suspiro.

-Ah! Não me diga que você vai rebolar para eu ver? Não sabia que você era esse tipo de homem, Li... – ela disse dando um risinho matreiro.

-Claro que não! – ele disse um pouco mais alto, perdendo um pouco o controle. – Eu vou fazer _você_ rebolar. – ele foi até onde a Sakura estava e parou atrás dela. – Ande.

Quando ela começou a andar, Shaoran não hesitou em colocar as suas mãos nos dois lados de seu quadril, forçando levemente eles a requebrarem um pouco mais. Surpresa com a familiaridade não concedida, Sakura virou-se no mesmo momento e deu um tapa no rapaz.

-Olha aonde você vai pondo a mão, amigo! Eu não te dei essa permissão! – ela disse com o rosto extremamente vermelho e apontando o dedo indicador para o nariz de Shaoran.

-Quer aprender a rebolar ou não? – ele disse, massageando a face dolorida. Antes que Sakura soltasse o 'não' que pretendia, ele apressou-se em dizer. – Se você acha que não é capaz de se tornar a mulher ideal para Tsukiro, fale de uma vez que nós paramos com tudo agora mesmo.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento. Depois abaixou a cabeça, num sinal de rendição.

-Você tem razão. Me ensine. – Shaoran colocou suas mãos novamente no quadril de Sakura, que por si corou imediatamente. Sentia-se tão embaraçada!

Shaoran não conseguiu não reparar em como a cintura de Sakura era fina. '_Não seria difícil abraçá-la_'. Inconscientemente, desceu poucos centímetros suas mãos. '_Ah, mas seus quadris são mais volumosos. Na medida certa para deixar um homem fora de si_', ele pensou.

Sua pele era macia, como a mais pura seda... '_Como seria poder acariciar livremente cada centímetro desse corpo?_', Shaoran continuou a divagar, embevecido.

Reparando em quão impróprios estavam se tornando seus pensamentos, o rapaz balançou a cabeça com veemência. Como chegara a pensar uma coisa daquelas?

Não podia negar, Sakura era uma mulher extremamente bonita. Mas extremamente inocente também. Ela nunca reparava nos constantes olhares de malícia que direcionavam a ela. Sua inocência encantava tanto e a todos, a ponto que a maioria dos homens sentia até receio de corromper aquela 'pureza'.

Shaoran encontrava-se perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, enquanto Sakura corava cada vez mais. Olhou de soslaio para o amigo, reparando em seu olhar concentrado, focado. O toque de suas mãos era tão gentil, e ao mesmo tempo tão firme...

Será que ser tocada por Tsukiro seria bom? Se sentir as mãos de Shaoran em seu corpo já lhe proporcionava uma sensação delirante, imagine como seria se fosse o homem que amava em seu lugar...

-Uh-hum. – ele limpou a garganta. – Acho que você pegou o jeito já. Ande sozinha agora para que eu possa vê-la. – Sakura obedeceu-o. – Sim, bem melhor.

**§-§-§**

Sakura bufou, cansada, depois que praticamente se jogou numa cadeira em sua cozinha. Aquilo não estava sendo fácil. Shaoran a havia proibido terminantemente de comer sua refeição favorita: batata frita, com sanduíche e milk-shake. Em seu lugar, estavam todos os legumes e frutas que ele havia lhe trazido.

Sem ânimo, ela pegou uma cenoura que ele havia feito questão de descascar, e mordeu-a. Fez uma careta. '_Como podem conseguir comer isso? Bons para os olhos, talvez... Mas não para o meu estômago!'_, ela pensou, indo até o lixo que tinha num canto. Com violência, tacou o alimento lá.

-Bah! Volte para o seu lugar, coisa venenosa!

Depois de mostrar a língua para o lixo onde tinha jogado a cenoura, Sakura suspirou e foi até seu quarto. Quando avistou sua cama de casal, pulou com alegria nela. Era tão bom finalmente ter um pouco de paz e sossego!

Ainda conseguia se lembrar claramente de como Shaoran havia judiado dela naquele segundo dia de 'preparação'. A tarde daquele dia lhe veio à memória, as lembranças ainda frescas em sua cabeça.

**§§ FlashBack §§**

_-Terminou de se vestir, Sakura? – o rapaz perguntou, impaciente, e encostado na porta. A resposta veio de dentro do quarto._

_-Calma! Isso aqui é complicado, sabia? – um estrondo foi ouvido lá de dentro, seguido de um grito surpreso de Sakura. – Estou tendo uma... Hã... Dificuldade maior com a meia-calça! _

_Shaoran arregalou os olhos e se virou para a porta, como se desse jeito pudesse ver Sakura e ela a sua expressão de choque._

_-Por Deus! Você é uma mulher, não? Nunca usou uma meia-calça?_

_Um barulho de algo caindo no chão veio do quarto. Segundos depois, a porta foi aberta, revelando uma Sakura usando um vestido curto e justo preto, do tipo social, junto com a meia-calça e sapatos pretos e de saltos altos._

_Shaoran ficou sem reação durante um momento. Aquela nem parecia ser a mesma Sakura que conhecia... Ela estava tão... Tão... Ele nem sabia o que, só sabia que era muito._

_-Ai, ai... Finalmente consegui colocar essa maldita. Foi um sacrifício! – ela disse ajeitando o vestido. – Vamos sair do meio do corredor, sim? – mas quando Sakura deu seus primeiros passos, sentiu o pé falhar, desacostumada a andar com aqueles sapatos altos, e tudo o que Shaoran viu foi o cabelo de Sakura balançando no ar. Quando reparou, sua amiga estava com a cara enfiada no chão._

_Isso o tirou completamente do seu transe. Não, aquela era a mesma Sakura que ele conhecia..._

**§-§-§**

_-Não, Sakura. Você ainda não está segurando certo. Segure a taça pelo cabo, mas não tão embaixo... Segure nessa parte, mais em cima. Isso. Mas não feche tanto a mão... – ele dizia, observando Sakura com a taça de vinho tinto nas mãos. _

_Decidiu posicionar as mãos dela ele mesmo, com certeza seria mais fácil e rápido. Delicadamente, tocou as mãos de Sakura com as suas. _

_Seus dedos eram finos e compridos, e sua pele era tão branca e macia...! Seus olhos escureceram de desejo ao lembrar do momento em que envolveu seu quadril entre suas mãos._

_Sem notar o que fazia, envolveu a mão de Sakura entre as suas, fazendo-a derrubar a taça. O som de vidro quebrando o fez despertar._

_-Shaoran? Está tudo bem com você? – ele olhou para Sakura, embaraçado._

_-Perdão, me perdi em pensamentos por um momento. Deixe que eu limpo isso. – ele disse se levantando e catando os cacos. Depois de jogá-los no lixo, passou um pano, limpando o vinho que havia sido derrubado, e a vassoura, certificando-se de que nenhum caco mais restaria, por menor que fosse. Sakura apenas o observava, embasbacada._

_Sem dizer nada, o rapaz foi atrás de uma outra taça, e assim que a encontrou encheu-a de vinho também. Estendeu a bebida para Sakura que apenas aceitou. Novamente ele pegou a sua mão, posicionando seus dedos corretamente._

_-É assim que você deve segurar a taça. Entendeu? – ela fez que sim com a cabeça, sem olhar para o amigo._

_-Ótimo, agora vou te ensinar a comer._

_-Eu já sei comer! Não sou um bebê, Shaoran! – ela disse, finalmente olhando para ele, com expressão raivosa._

_-Sim, mas não sabe como que deve agir num restaurante cinco estrelas. É o que pretendo te ensinar. E algumas artimanhas para seduzir Tsukiro também._

_-Nunca me interessei por restaurante ou lugares chiques. Prefiro muito mais ambientes familiares. – ela disse, emburrada._

_-Mas se você quiser ser algo mais especial para o Tsukiro, terá que se interessar agora. – ele lhe disse. Porém, decidiu guardar só para si mesmo o pensamento de o quanto admirava Sakura por isso. Ela nem sequer se importava com a riqueza ou luxo! Sakura era... Única... _

_Ela apenas suspirou, reparando que seu amigo tinha razão._

_-Segure os talheres com delicadeza sempre. Evite ficar olhando para baixo, como se a comida fosse o seu maior entretenimento. _

_-Ora, mas se eu vou jantar, ou fazer qualquer outra refeição, não é para a comida que eu tenho que dar mais atenção? – ela interrompeu. Fingindo não ter escutado o comentário de sua amiga, Shaoran prosseguiu._

_-Como devagar, aos poucos. Tente observar todos que estão com você. Disperse mais atenção às suas companhias. Principalmente se essa for um homem por quem está interessada. Procure estar por dentro das conversas e sempre, sempre, sorria. Liberte o seu melhor sorriso quando estiver olhando para ele. E deixe-o reparar isso. Mas seja, ao mesmo tempo, discreta._

_Sakura estava ficando confusa... Como fazer aquilo? Era tão contraditório! Por que não podia simplesmente ser ela mesma?_

_-Mais alguma coisa, ou é só isso? – ela disse, irônica._

_-Tente comer de um jeito sensual. Não com tanta pressa, pense que você tem toda a noite para estar com ele. Faça-o olhar para a sua boca. E mostre sempre uma aparência confiante. Porém não exagere, você deve conhecer os limites para tudo. – Sakura sentiu seu rosto ficar cada vez mais quente enquanto escutava Shaoran. Depois que ele terminou, a mulher bufou e olhou para o lado._

_Shaoran deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso de divertimento. Não seria tão difícil assim. Ele não estava tenso com Sakura porque achava que ela não seria capaz, era só que... Resolveu apagar aquele pensamento de sua cabeça. Aquilo não poderia acontecer._

_-Bem, treine tudo o que eu te ensinei nesses dois dias. Preciso ir agora, já está tarde. – ele disse, olhando para o relógio em seu pulso. – No próximo final de semana te ensinarei mais. Quero ver progressos, hein, mocinha!_

_Sakura fez que sim com a cabeça, num movimento desleixado e Shaoran suspirou. Mas tinha certeza de que Sakura conseguiria. _

_-Até, Sakura. – ele disse colocando a sua mão na bochecha dela e se aproximando para lhe dar um beijo de despedida no outro lado do rosto de seu rosto. Porém, se descontrolou quando reparou nos lábios de Sakura. Carnudos, rosados e... Completamente tentadores. Sentiu-se aproximar lentamente deles._

_Mas antes que fosse tarde demais, a poucos centímetros de seus lábios, Shaoran desviou o rosto e beijou a bochecha de Sakura._

_-Nos vemos. – foi a última coisa que ele disse antes de sair. Sakura ainda ficou olhando para a porta, inerte. Segundos depois ela voltou ao seu treinamento, totalmente confusa. Precisava aprender aquilo rápido!_

**§§ Fim do FlashBack §§**

Sakura colocou o travesseiro sobre sua cabeça. Aquilo que estava sentindo por Shaoran era muito estranho. Ela estava se deixando levar! Seu amigo nada mais estava fazendo do que ensiná-la a conquistar o homem que amava.

Seus pensamentos direcionaram-se àquele charmoso moreno de olhos cor-de-mel, por quem tanto se encantava. Ela provaria a ela mesma que conquistá-lo não era uma tarefa impossível. Ela iria conseguir!

A mulher de olhos esmeraldinos esticou o braço e pegou um rabicó que se encontrava em cima da cômoda ao lado da cama. Tirou o travesseiro e prendeu seus cabelos.

Naquela mesma posição, ela fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

Sim, ela iria conseguir. Mas era isso mesmo o que queria?

**§-§-§**

Na sexta feira da outra semana, Shaoran apareceu na casa de Sakura com uma caixa de CDs na mão.

-Para que isso, agora? – foi a reação de Sakura.

-O próximo passo, é a dança! – ele disse animado. Sakura soltou um muxoxo. – Ah, sim! E eu consegui um encontro com o Tsukiro para você! Será nesse domingo num restaurante dançante! – Depois disso, então, ela quase caiu morta.

-Como assim você conseguiu um encontro? – ela conseguiu dizer depois de quase um minuto.

-Bem, na verdade ele pensa que eu também estarei lá. Mas 'algo inesperado' vai surgir em cima da hora e eu vou ligar avisando que não poderei ir.

-Você ficou louco! Eu não vou de jeito nenhum! – a expressão de Shaoran ficou sombria.

-Sakura, você precisa ser mais confiante. Você queria que eu te ajudasse a conquistar meu amigo, e é o que eu estou fazendo. Não seja covarde.

-Você tem razão... – ela abaixou a cabeça. – Mas... É que eu tenho certeza de que na hora eu não vou saber o que fazer e estragarei tudo!

-Não se preocupe. Eu já pensei em tudo! – ele disse mostrando um pequeno objeto preto e redondo. Sakura apenas lhe lançou um olhar confuso. – Isso é um microfone, Sakura. Eu vou estar lá ouvindo tudo e te dando instruções.

Sakura sorriu para Shaoran.

-Sim, você realmente pensou em tudo.

-Agora, venha. – ele estava colocando um CD no som de Sakura. – Vou te ensinar a dançar. – uma bela música tocada no piano invadiu o recinto, enquanto Sakura ia até onde Shaoran estava, hesitante.

O rapaz pegou a mão direita de Sakura sobre o seu ombro, enquanto entrelaçava a outra entre a sua e abraçava a cintura da mulher, puxando-a para mais perto. Sakura corou quando sentiu o seu corpo colado ao de Shaoran.

Com uma expressão de ternura nos olhos e um sorriso satisfeito na face, o rapaz aproximou sua boca da orelha de Sakura e sussurrou...

-Dê um passo para trás quando eu fizer o sinal. E depois, simplesmente se deixe guiar por mim... Siga seus instintos e permita-me comandá-la. – um arrepio cruzou o corpo de Sakura e Shaoran sorriu ao notar isso. – Entendeu?

Sakura fez que sim com a cabeça e Shaoran aspirou o perfume floral que emanavam seus cabelos. Ele conhecia aquele cheiro, tão característico dela... Flores de cerejeira.

-Um... Dois... Três. – Sakura deu um passo para trás, ao mesmo tempo em que Shaoran dava um para frente. A verdade era que ela já sabia dançar... Mas se sentira tão entorpecida que preferiu não falar nada.

Os dois rodopiavam graciosamente pelo recinto, ao som daquela belíssima música. Shaoran olhou surpreso para Sakura, que apenas lhe direcionou um pequeno sorriso. Não sabia que ela dançava tão bem...

Os dois continuaram naquela posição, até que a canção chegou no seu minuto final, atingindo um ritmo mais lento e calmo. Sakura, então, envolveu o pescoço de Shaoran, que por si, abraçou a cintura da mulher com os dois braços, juntando mais os corpos.

Seus corações batiam descompassados, e Shaoran ardia de desejo por Sakura. Sentir aquele corpo perfeito em contato com o seu... Seu cabelo comprido roçando levemente em suas mãos, nas costas de Sakura... Ele abaixou mais a cabeça e colou seu rosto no dela.

Sakura desceu suas mãos para os ombros do rapaz, sentindo o corpo bem formado que seu amigo possuía. O que era aquela chama que ardia em seu peito e a deixava fora de si?

Quando a música acabou, os dois se separaram, lenta e vagarosamente. Como se raios a atingissem, Sakura reparou em sua situação e deu-se conta de tudo o que estava fazendo. Tentou procurar um modo de consertar a situação.

-Hum... Acha que Tsukiro vai gostar se eu fizer isso?

A expressão terna de Shaoran tornou-se fria no mesmo instante.

-Parabéns, foi perfeito. Tenho certeza de que vai conseguir conquistar ele desse jeito. Com licença, preciso ir embora agora. Esteja no Plaza às oito e meia. Sem atraso. E use isso. – ele disse dando o pequeno fone preto para ela e saindo logo em seguida, não dando chance para Sakura de falar uma palavra sequer.

Não sabendo o que havia feito de errado, Sakura deixou-se cair no sofá.

Segundos depois, Shaoran olhava da rua para o edifício onde Sakura morava.

O que havia dado nele? O que estava acontecendo...? Aquele sentimento que tomara posse dele violentamente quando ouvira a pergunta de Sakura...

Fora totalmente dominado pelo ciúme.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Oi, pessoal!**

Esse projeto meu é o presente de aniversário pra minha mãezinha querida: **Carol**! **(5/06)** Eu te amo muito! Parabéns pelo seu aniversário, fofa! Tudo de bom pra ti! Veio um pouco atrasadinho, mas aqui está o seu presente!

Isso mesmo, mãe! Sei que não é mais uma surpresa, mas... Hehe! Espero que tenha gostado! E vocês que se deram ao trabalho de ler também!

Aqui está a primeira parte. Esse foi outro dos meus projetos que deveria ser uma one-shot. Mas acontece que ela ficou tão comprida que eu tive que separá-la em duas! Ou seja, outro especial de dois capítulos! .

Espero mesmo que vocês tenham gostado, porque ela me deu trabalho! E não se esqueçam de comentar! É um incentivo tremendo...

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!

_§ M-chan §_


	2. Parte II

**Teach Me How To Love**

By: M. Sheldon

_Parte II_

-Eu _não_... acredito... nisso...! Li, olhe a bagunça que você fez, não restou uma peça de roupa sequer no meu armário! – a garota olhava boquiaberta para suas roupas espalhadas pelo seu quarto. Calças sobre a cama, blusas no chão, vestidos jogados no canto – algumas peças até estavam penduradas em seu abajur.

Acabara de chegar de seu trabalho, com um desejo simples de jogar-se sobre sua cama e dali não sair mais até o dia seguinte. Quando reparara que a porta de sua casa estava aberta. No mesmo instante sentiu um mau pressentimento. E não fora à toa, pensava agora.

-Sakura, me diga. O que você pretendia usar no jantar de hoje?

-Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando dei a cópia da chave do meu apartamento para você? – ela disse, massageando as têmporas e ignorando a pergunta de Shaoran.

-Então? Com que roupa? – foi a sua resposta, ignorando ele também a pergunta de Sakura.

Desistindo, Sakura fez um movimento com os braços, mostrando o próprio corpo. Shaoran segurou um suspiro.

-Quem não acredita sou eu. Você planejava ir _assim_?

-Não enxergo nenhuma mancha, buraco ou imperfeição em minhas roupas, Li. É um traje social, bonito. Fui trabalhar com ele.

-Exatamente. Mas você não vai a trabalho. – A voz de Shaoran saía levemente irônica. Sakura ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas, interrogativa, um meio sorriso irônico nos lábios. Com passos deliberadamente lentos, o rapaz passou a se aproximar, então, da garota. Um sorriso surgindo também na boca do mesmo, aumentando cada vez mais.

Quando Sakura deu por si, encontrava-se encurralada entre a parede de seu quarto e o corpo de seu amigo. Dois braços apoiaram-se ao lado de sua cabeça. Shaoran inclinou levemente o corpo, ficando a centímetros do de Sakura.

O coração de Sakura parecia querer saltar para fora de seu peito. Hesitante, ela ergueu a cabeça, encontrando os olhos de Shaoran e o sorriso diabólico formado em seus lábios. Suas pálpebras abriam-se mais, em surpresa, ao reparar que o rosto do homem que a mantinha cativa se aproximava cada vez mais.

'_Ele vai me beijar!_'. Sua mente gritava alerta, vários pensamentos borbulhando confusos, deixando-a atordoada. '_Ele vai me forçar um beijo...!_'. Sabia, entretanto, ser mentira. Ele estava lhe dando tempo suficiente para se afastar, caso ela desejasse. '_E por que não faço isso, então?_'.

'_Por que você quer isso_'. Seu coração pareceu falhar uma batida. Ela não conseguia ver nada mais além do rosto de seu amigo, tão perto ele estava. Sem se dar conta do fato, deixou que seus olhos fechassem-se vagarosamente. Seus lábios separaram-se, antecipando o contato que estavam para receber. Ela podia sentir o calor irradiando do corpo de Shaoran, a centímetros do seu.

Esquecendo-se de pensar, ela simplesmente aguardou.

Quando sentiu algo em contato com sua bochecha. Era a bochecha de seu amigo que estava colada a sua. Abriu os olhos num instante, voltando à realidade.

-Não, querida Sakura, você não vai a trabalho. Você vai à caça. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo com que arrepios percorressem o corpo todo de Sakura. Era a segunda vez que ele lhe provocava aquela reação.

Ao perceber isso, o rapaz sorriu satisfeito.

Sakura deu-se conta do movimento dos lábios do rapaz, que estavam ainda em contato com a lateral de seu rosto. '_O maldito está sorrindo!_'.

Shaoran então se afastou de Sakura, sem sequer se dar ao trabalho de esconder o sorriso presente em seus lábios. Seus braços, entretanto, continuavam apoiados na parede, provocativos.

Enquanto Sakura estava ocupada tentando descobrir porque se sentira tão impelida a esticar os braços e trazer o corpo do rapaz de volta para perto do seu. Mais perto até mesmo, se possível.

-Muito bem... – desapoiando um de seus braços da parede, Shaoran levou a mão até o rosto de Sakura, colocando uma mecha de cabelo que caía em seu rosto atrás da orelha. Ao recolhê-la, deixou que seus dedos percorressem o seu rosto de leve, num ato proposital. –Vamos, então. Uma predadora precisa de suas armas.

**§-§-§**

Sakura olhava para as várias roupas a sua frente. Uma mais chique e bonita que a outra.

-Era a isso que se referia, então, quando disse que eu precisava de armas? Roupas novas? – a garota perguntava, sem expressão alguma. A verdade é que ainda estava muito confusa e brava por causa dos acontecimentos anteriores.

-Ah, Sakura. Se você soubesse que poderosas armas as roupas são para o coração de um homem... – ele falava, num tom exagerado e risonho. Uma idéia surgiu na mente de Sakura.

-Hum... Entendo. Se você diz. Vou procurar uma... _arma_... bem poderosa, então.

Shaoran assistiu a garota que se afastava dele suspeito. Quando Sakura desapareceu de seu campo de visão, ele jogou seu corpo numa poltrona de espera que havia num canto da loja, abandonando a máscara de despreocupação de sua face.

Ele próprio não compreendia sua postura nos últimos dias perto de sua amiga. Algo se transformava dentro dele, mas ele não conseguia explicar o quê. Era como se algo o impelisse a conquistá-la, uma força tão grande que ele não era capaz de lutar contra. O que mais lhe assustava, entretanto, era o fato de que não havia desejo algum de impedir aqueles impulsos... Isso sim o preocupava e confundia.

Fechando os olhos deixou que as lembranças do que acontecera naquele mesmo dia ocupassem sua mente. Um sorriso surgiu em sua face ao lembrar das reações que causara em Sakura. Quando ela lhe fechara os olhos, entregando-se a ele... Sim, ele percebera. E fora quase impossível resistir à tentação de lhe realizar o pedido. Como queria provar daqueles lábios...

Foi tirado de seus devaneios pela voz _dela_...

-Shaoran...

**§-§-§**

Sakura deu às costas a Shaoran decidida. Com passos precisos de quem sabia o que queria, a garota dirigiu-se até as dezenas de vestidos à venda, que encontravam-se num dos cantos da gigante loja.

Percorrendo todas as opções com os olhos, sentiu-se um pouco perdida. Girou em seus calcanhares e foi em direção de uma das atendentes que se encontrava próxima dela. Sim, ela estava decidida. Mas aquilo não significava que ela havia criado uma super capacidade instantânea de entendedora de roupas. Não. Apesar de tudo, ela ainda era Sakura...

-Moça... Por favor. Eu quero o vestido mais poderoso que você tiver. – a atendente ficou sem reação, simplesmente não entendendo o pedido da mulher a sua frente. Interpretando mal a reação da moça, Sakura tentou se corrigir, um pouco acanhada. – Claro, sem ser vulgar nem nada!

Parecendo entender o que Sakura implicava com seu pedido, por mais estranho que ele houvesse sido, um sorriso genuíno surgiu na face da atendente.

-Ah, claro! Não se preocupe senhorita. Tenho certeza de que vamos achar um bem provocante e que lhe caia perfeitamente bem! – sumindo logo em seguida, a vendedora só reapareceu minutos depois, com uma peça de roupa vermelha numa mão e um par de sandálias da mesma cor na outra.

-Acredite em mim. Tenho exatamente o que você precisa...

**§-§-§**

Shaoran virou-se em direção ao lugar de onde a voz de sua amiga vinha, ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava da poltrona.

Perdeu, entretanto, o equilíbrio – e a compostura – ao ter uma visão completa de sua amiga, caindo sentado novamente. Sem saber ao certo como reagir, deixou que seus olhos viajassem pelo corpo de Sakura, avaliando a visão perante si.

Era um vestido vermelho que lhe grudava bem no corpo, quase como uma segunda pele, e que acentuava sua silhueta. Não era algo vulgar, entretanto. Simplesmente provocativo... e sedutor. O decote era simples, nada que mostrasse muito. Porém não escondia o formato perfeito dos seios de Sakura.

Seu comprimento quase alcançava os joelhos da mulher, dando uma breve visão de suas pernas bem torneadas. A visão se completava com um par de sandálias de salto pouco mais alto que o normal e fino, também vermelhas.

Sentindo-se como um menino inexperiente, e nada satisfeito com isso, Shaoran levantou-se quase que num salto. Engolindo seco, ele abriu a boca para pôr em palavras a sua opinião, quando percebeu que nenhum som saía dela.

-Suponho que isso signifique uma aprovação? – Sakura perguntou, um tom irônico muito bem perceptível em sua voz. Com um sorriso satisfeito, ela deu as costas ao seu amigo, pronta para dizer à vendedora que era aquele mesmo que ela iria levar, quando tropeçou no tapete.

Seu corpo foi jogado para frente, perdendo todo o equilíbrio. Mas Sakura nunca sentiu a dor da caída. Shaoran havia sido rápido e, envolvendo a cintura de sua amiga com uma de suas mãos e segurando firme o braço direito dela com a outra, ele a segurava a alguns centímetros do chão.

Seria uma situação considerada romântica por qualquer um que a presenciasse, não fosse pelo fato de que a saia do vestido que Sakura usava havia subido, revelando praticamente tua a sua roupa íntima inferior. Devida à posição em que se encontrava, a visão que Shaoran tinha era bem... _privilegiada_.

Ao ver aquilo, o rapaz arregalou os olhos e quase derrubou Sakura, surpreso com a visão que tinha.

Retomando o equilíbrio, Sakura desprendeu-se dos braços dele, ajeitando sua roupa. Virou-se num movimento brusco, apontando um dedo condenador para ele.

-Você _viu_! Você... – mas as palavras morreram em sua boca quando reparou na expressão de Shaoran e seu semblante. – ...está corando!

-Pare com isso, eu não estou corando! – ele virou o rosto para o lado, como se quisesse esconder o fato. Sakura não conseguiu reter a gargalhada.

-Sim! Você está corando, _sim_! - '_estamos empatados agora, Shaoran...!_' – Fale a verdade, Li. Você me acha _sexy_...

-E o que te faz pensar isso?

-Olhe só para você mesmo antes de perguntar! – levou seu dedo indicador até o rosto do rapaz, percorrendo o seu contorno com ele, deixando que sua unha comprida lhe tocasse a pele de leve, como vira tantas vezes ser feito nos filmes. – Admita: você me acha _sexy_...

Conseguindo recompor-se um pouco – só um pouco – o rapaz não demorou em retrucar a provocação.

-Desculpe Sakura, mas não acho calcinhas de algodão estampadas com vários corações cor-de-rosa exatamente a coisa mais sexy do mundo, sabe... – '_incrível como até isso parece sedutor em você, entretanto..._'.

Foi a vez de Sakura corar como um pimentão e desviar o olhar, brincando desajeitada com os dedos e soltando um riso acanhado.

Se impedindo de dar um tapa na cabeça, ela pensou: '_e Shaoran desempata mais uma vez..._'.

**§-§-§**

Sakura entrou no restaurante exatamente às oito horas e trinta e um minutos. Um homem que ficava na portaria perguntou-lhe se havia feito reservas.

-Sim, no nome de Shaoran Li. – o homem pareceu reconhecer o nome, pois imediatamente levou-a até uma das melhores mesas do local. Tsukiro já estava lá, aguardando.

O homem retirou-se e Sakura dirigiu-se até Tsukiro, para cumprimentá-lo.

-Olá. Quanto tempo que não nos vemos, não? – ela sorriu simpática para ele. '_Estenda a mão para cumprimentá-lo_', uma voz em seu ouvido disse. Sakura o fez.

Mas o belo homem apenas olhou surpreso para Sakura, obviamente não a reconhecendo.

-Perdão, senhorita... Mas eu a conheço? – '_Não se lembra mais de mim? Não acredito nisso, Tsukiro... E faça uma expressão magoada também_'.

-Não lembra mais de mim? Não acredito nisso, Tsukiro. – Sakura fazia tudo o que Shaoran pedia.

O rapaz de cabelos negros e compridos examinou Sakura dos pés à cabeça, lentamente. Reparou no vestido vermelho e justo que ela usava, salientando suas formas perfeitas, junto com a sandália vermelha que ela usava. Olhou para o rosto de Sakura, seus lábios brilhantes e os olhos verdes e serenos.

-Sakura? – ele perguntou incerto, não acreditando.

-Ah, então você ainda se lembra de mim. – '_Sorria_'. Sakura sorriu. Na mesma hora Tsukiro levantou-se e puxou a cadeira para Sakura sentar-se. Voltou ao seu lugar e olhou surpreso para a mulher a sua frente.

-Perdão, Sakura! Mas é que você está tão... Diferente!

-Estou? Bem, não sei se devo aceitar isso como um elogio ou crítica...

-Um elogio, com certeza! – ele disse abrindo um sorriso de dentes perfeitos. Em seu ouvido Sakura podia jurar ter ouvido Shaoran bufar. – Shaoran apenas me disse que uma amiga viria, então não sabia que seria você. Mas até agora ele não chegou...

No mesmo instante um celular tocou. Tsukiro tirou o aparelho de dentro do bolso de seu paletó preto e pediu licença para Sakura, atendendo-o.

-Sim? Shaoran? Onde você está... Estamos te esperando aqui. Como? ... Não, não tem problema. Você não poderá vir mesmo? Tem certeza...? ... Sim, ela está. Realmente, acho um desperdício levá-la para casa agora, depois de todo o trabalho que ela teve se arrumando. – nesse momento ele olhou para Sakura e sorriu, charmoso. – Sim, até amanhã. – ele disse antes de desligar.

-O que houve? – Sakura perguntou se sentindo uma idiota fazendo isso, já que sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

-Shaoran não poderá vir... Acho que teremos que jantar apenas eu e você...

-Não acredito que você fez isso mesmo, Li... – ela sussurrou. '_Não fale comigo!_', foi sua resposta.

-Disse algo? Não consegui ouvir...

-Eu disse que é uma pena! – ela disse sorrindo sem graça.

-Sim, realmente. – mas não havia nenhuma nota de tristeza em sua voz por causa disso.

**§-§-§**

Shaoran escutava toda a conversa pelo microfone que tinha em seu ouvido, dando algumas recomendações para Sakura, uma vez ou outra.

-Sorria agora para ele, Sakura. – doía seu coração dizer aquilo... Não estava gostando nada do jeito com que seu amigo estava tratando Sakura. Ele não sentia receio algum de flertar descaradamente com sua amiga. E isso o irritava cada vez mais.

'_-Sabe, Sakura... Eu nunca havia reparado o quão especial você era antes...'_

-Pegue a mão dele com a sua...

_**Sakura pegando sua mão gentilmente, entrelaçando os dedos dela entre os seus com carinho...**_

-E diga que também o acha muito especial, sorrindo.

'_-Também o considero uma pessoa muito especial, Tsukiro.'_

**_-Você é uma pessoa muito especial para mim, Shaoran._**

'_-É mesmo? Fico feliz em saber isso, Sakura. Queria ter tido a oportunidade de conversar com você assim antes...'_

'_-Bem, antes tarde do que nunca, certo?'_ – ele a ouviu responder. Já estava cansado de tudo aquilo... Doía tanto ouvi-la dizer aquilo a outro homem!

-Olhe para o relógio em seu pulso e diga que já está tarde e precisa ir.

'_-Eu preciso ir agora, Tsukiro. Já está tarde e tenho muita coisa para fazer amanhã'._

'_-Mas já? Nossa conversa estava tão boa...'._

'_-Eu sei, mas tenho que ir'._ – ele podia quase ver o sorriso que ela dava para ele.

'_-Está bem, então. Quer que eu te leve para casa?'_

-Não, obrigado. Eu estou de carro. – Shaoran não quis nem imaginar o que poderia acontecer se ele fosse até a sua casa.

'_-Não, obrigada. Estou de carro'._

'_-Então, permita-me acompanhá-la até o carro, pelo menos. Só vou pagar a conta'._

Por alguns minutos então, Shaoran não ouviu nada. Até que o som de pessoas conversando ao fundo desapareceu. Eles não estavam mais no restaurante.

'_-Sakura, você poderia me dar seu telefone?'_

'_-Claro, acho que não há problema nenhum com isso'._

'_-Obrigado. Foi um prazer revê-la...'._

'_-Igualmente...'._

Shaoran tinha certeza de que ele havia abraçado-a. Ele ainda ouviu o som do beijo estalado que ele deu em sua bochecha.

**_Sakura abraça-o apertado, passando suas mãos pelo seu cabelo, num gesto deliberado e provocante, para logo depois distribuir beijos pelo seu pescoço..._**

Shaoran sacudiu a cabeça, tentando eliminar aqueles pensamentos de sua mente. Ele ouviu o som de um carro dando partida, seguido de um zumbido irritante. Sakura havia desligado o microfone.

Meia hora depois de ter chego a sua casa, o telefone tocou. Era Sakura, querendo lhe dar as 'boas novas'.

-Shaoran! Ele me chamou para sair de novo... Ele me achou bonita e eu não fiz nada de errado dessa vez! Foi tudo tão bem... Nem sei como te agradecer, Shaoran.

Ele sentiu seu coração se comprimir, a dor terrível da verdade invadindo-o. Aquele era o pior dia de sua vida. Deixou o telefone cair no chão, ouvindo a voz de Sakura ao longe.

-Shaoran? Shaoran? Você está aí...?

O feitiço havia se virado contra o feiticeiro: ele estava perdidamente apaixonado por Sakura Kinomoto...

_Continua..._

* * *

Não, você não precisam dizer nada. Eu sei que demorei... Mais do que o normal dessa vez... Muito mais.

Não se preocupem. O próximo capítulo não irá demorar tanto, não. Eu prometo!

Admito que um dos motivos da minha demora em atualizar minhas fics, foi porque prometi pra mim mesma que só voltaria a escrever quando UMCS completasse 200 reviews. Pode parecer egoísta da minha parte, mas eu estava precisando.

E mais uma coisa... Eu sei que havia dito que essa fic seria um especial de dois capítulos... Mas no final das contas vai ser maior. É uma idéia que eu achei boa demais para ser trabalhada em apenas dois capítulos... Por isso ela vai ter alguns mais, mas continuará sendo uma short-fic. Acho que dos cinco capítulos ela não passa.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e que tenha valido à pena a espera...

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Miaka:** sim é verdade. Como se trata de uma short-fic não poderia demorar muito para fazer eles se darem conta dos sentimentos, como em long-fics... Fico muito contente e satisfeita em saber que gostou do meu trabalho e que acha a fic divertida. Era essa a intenção!

**Yukina Samoto**: Oi, querida bis! Que saudades que eu estou de você... Quanto tempo sem se falar mais... Ah, sim... De fato, vontade de pôr umas cenas mais 'calientes' admito que não falta... 'XD' Tenho que me segurar na maioria das vezes. Sim, vai ter beijo sim. E não vai demorar muito! Essa aqui ainda não vai ter cenas lá muito fortes, mas já aviso que para meus próximos projetos tenho em mente alguns lemons. Desculpe pela demora, linda... Também te amo!

**Lan Ayath:** Oi, linda! Nossa... fiquei super sem jeito agora... Demorei demais dessa vez, né? Mas você é escritora, entende como são essas fases que todas nós passamos... De qualquer jeito, fico feliz em saber que tenha gostado. É uma honra para mim!

**Sakura Mars**: Meu Deus... Nem li nada ainda das suas reclamações (tenho certeza de que vou uma hora... XD) E já estou mal. Até sonhando com o próximo você estava e eu demorando esse tempo todo... perdão! Mas obrigada pelo apoio, é muito importante pra mim!

**Carol:** Mãe! Essa fic é para você, não se esqueça disso! Faz tempo que não nos falamos direito e estou com muitas saudades suas. Mas você nunca está online quando eu entro, parece até praga! Bem... Eu acabei demorando bastante, sinto muito... Mas que bom que você gostou do meu presente! Foi de coração! Te amo muito, também!

**Kaoru:** Nossa, é mesmo? Parabéns (muito atrasado... XD) para você! De fato, que coincidência! Espero que tenha gostado e alegrado um pouco seu dia! Porque receber seu review e saber que você gostou tanto da fic alegrou o meu! Obrigada!

**Agatha**: Gostei muito do seu review, querida Agatha. Porque concordo completamente com você. E é uma honra saber que consegui fazer isso, o que não é uma tarefa lá muito fácil. Que bom que gostou tanto dela... E espero que possa perdoar-me por demorar tanto...

**Analu:** Sim, coitado do Li. Reparei que tenho o feito sofrer demais em meus fics, sempre sendo o primeiro a dar-se conta dos seus sentimentos... Mas fazer o que, acho assim mais interessante (XD)! De fato, eu me diverti muito escrevendo aquela cena, que bom que você gostou! Obrigada pelos elogios, linda!

**Hikari Nakao**: Sim, o Shaoran já deu mais uma mostra de ciúmes nesse capítulo. E acredite, não vai ser a última (hihihih)! Que bom que gostou... e mil perdões pela demora em atualizar, de verdade...

**Line:** Meu Deus... se antes eu estava me sentindo mal, agora sim piorei de vez. Por favor, não morra! Aqui está a continuação, antes tarde do que nunca. Espero que ainda esteja viva para ler... (preocupada)!

**Thaty:** Bem, devo-lhe desculpas por duas coisas. Primeiro por demorar tanto. E segundo por não lhe contar _ainda_ como isso tudo acaba, sendo que a fic terá, no final das contas, mais do que dois capítulos (é, eu sou malvada XD). Mas mesmo assim, espero que goste da segunda parte! Obrigada pelo seu review!

**Martha Ribeiro**: Que bom que você gostou tanto! Também fiquei muito, muito, muito feliz em receber seu review! Aqui está a segunda parte!

**kYHARA**: aie... me desculpe pela demora. No final das contas você esperou muito, não é? Mas pelo menos a espera não foi em vão (espero), pois aqui está o segundo capítulo!

**Kalilah**: Nossa, obrigada! Que bom que eu tenho jeito (XD)! Seria péssimo não ter... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também querida... Espero mesmo! E desculpe pela demora...

**Mika Higurashi**: Mika querida... Simplesmente amei sua review! É sempre bom para escritores receber elogios, porque só assim sabemos que nosso trabalho não foi em vão. Por que afinal, não é como se lucrássemos alguma coisa com nossas fics. A única coisa que me motiva a continuar escrevendo essas histórias são reviews como os seus e de tantos outros que nos impelem a continuar com esse prazer. Obrigada e me desculpe _mesmo _pela demora!

**Lady Malfoy**: Que bom que gostaste! Contenta-me saber disso. Espero que continues a gostar da fic e que possas me perdoar pela demora, querida!

**Marianna**: Sim, sim... eu também gosto de cenas quentes! Tentei por algumas nesse capítulo sem serem muito fortes, pois não planejo colocar lemon nessa fic. Tenho planos em colocar nas minhas futuras, entretanto. A única coisa é que planeja escrever fics de Inuyasha depois que terminar essas de SCC. Vejamos isso mais para frente. Agora quero agradecer o seu review e os seus elogios. Muito obrigada, linda! Que bom que gostou!

**Mari-chan**: que bom que gostou, linda! É muito bom saber disso. Tentei dar para essa fic um ar inocente e, ao mesmo tempo, não muito inocente (confuso, eu sei... XD). Aqui está a continuação.

**Yoruki Hiiragizawa**: Oi, linda! Que saudades que eu estou de você... A gente não se fala no MSN faz um tempão, né? Nya... Desculpe por demorar tanto... Ainda lembro de você aqui em Curitiba me perguntando na praça de alimentação do shopping sobre essa fic. Nossa, eu demorei _mesmo_... Sim, eu também acho que estou amadurecendo como pessoa e escritora. Sbe como é a vida... (XD) Que bom que gostou tanto! Você sabe que a sua opinião é muito importante para mim e que é sempre uma honra receber elogios de uma escritora tão boa como você, amada!

**MeRRy-aNNe**: Nya... Merry-chan, gomen... Demorei bastante no final das contas. Por favor, não fique brava comigo! Não suportaria isso... Espero que ainda esteja com vontade de ler essa fic depois de tudo... Obrigada pelo seu review, linda!

**Rafinha Himura Li**: minha filhinha querida... Não precisa fazer bico, não. Você também ganhou uma fic (e não se preocupe que eu não vou demorar tanto para atualizar ela, prometo! XD) Sim, é verdade. De todas as minhas fics, acho que essa foi a que fez mais sucesso. Eu fiquei super surpresa... Mas não poso reclamar de nada, não é mesmo? Nya, eu também sou sua fã número um querida... Sabe o quanto te amo e admiro, não é? Sem você acho que eu nem estaria aqui. Foi você quem em deu ânimo para continuar a escrever no meu começo de 'carreira'. Estou morrendo de saudades suas... Vê se aparece no MSN que eu já tenho ele de volta... Amo-te por demais, filhota!

**Miru Himura**: Olá querida! Que bom que gostou tanto da minha short fic! Sim... Mas acho que a short fic ajuda um pouco também, né? É mais fácil ser direta. Mas admito que prefiro fics que não fazem lá muito rodeio e vão direto ao ponto, coisa que não impede uma fic de ser bem trabalhada. Não, não é pedir demais! Eu só não sei se você ainda vai querer depois de toda essa demora... Obrigada pelos elogios, querida!

**Beatriz**: Me desculpe... Eu sei que demorei demais... Você foi uma das que mais insistiu para que eu não demorasse tanto... Mas atualizei, antes tarde do que nunca. Espero que possa entender e perdoar a minha demora. Lamento, mas vou fazer um pouco mais de mistério com relação ao fim dessa fic! (sem comentários... XD) E que bom que gosta da minha fic, é muito bom saber disso!

**Uchiha Kayra**: Olá, querida! Que bom que gostou da minha fic... Pretendo continuar assim, sim... (XD) Obrigada por tudo!

**Sl43r-s4k0r4**: Nya... complicado seu nick... (XD) Obrigada, querida, por me entender. Sim, de fato sou muito esquecida (acredite, mais do que imaginas)! Então também és assim, hum? Então deves saber como sofro... (hehehe). Aqui está a continuação... Espero que gostes! E claro... podes sim! Adoraria falar contigo!

**Saky**: Oi, linda! Que bom que gostou! E como pode ver, embora tenha demorado um pouco, eu não parei. Aqui está a continuação! Obrigada!

**Estrelinha W.M**.: Fuço feliz em saber que gostou... E me perdoe pela demora... Mas aqui está a continuação, espero que te agrade!

**Shaoran Lin**: que bom que gostou, querido! Fico muito feliz em saber... Tentei manter a personalidade deles parecida com a original, mas admito que tem um pouco de OOC, principalmente nesse capítulo. Prometo tentar dar uma olhada neles depois, obrigada por tudo!

**Megami-san**: Que bom que gostou tanto! E não se preocupe, não desisti dessa fic não! Jamais seria capaz disso, ela é muito especial para mim... Espero que goste desse capítulo também! Obrigada pelo seu review!

**Line**: Você é a mesma Line ou é uma diferente? (XD) Que bom que gostou! Como já disse, eu gosto de escrever cenas mais 'quentes'. Acho elas divertidas e são também um desafio. Porque as cenas quentes têm que fazer quem lê sentir alguma coisa ou visualizar ela de algum modo. E nem sempre se consegue isso... Mas mesmo assim gosto dela. Acredite, verá muitas nos meus próximos projetos... ! E acredito que o Shao está sofrendo um pouco com tudo isso, sim, como você pediu... Espero que goste da segunda parte, que me perdoe pela demora e que não tenha morrido muita gente... (XD)!

**Mitsuki Tabemashi**: Que bom que gostou! Sim, sim... só pode ter dado a loca nela pra dispensar esse pedaço de mau caminho mesmo... (XD) Agora falando sério. É que ela está muito confusa com isso tudo ainda, ela acreditava gostar de um rapaz por vários anos e, de repente, ela começa a sentir essas coisas por uma pessoa por quem jamais pensou que sentiria... Você não ficaria confusa também? (XD) Obrigada, querida! Aqui está a segunda parte!

**Lillyth:** Oi, bis querida! Ah, não se preocupe. Eu jamais abandonaria essa história! Só demorei um pouco mais que o planejado para atualizar ela... Sim, eu sei que sou má... Mas espero que possa me perdoar do mesmo jeito, minha querida. Que bom que gostou da minha fic, amada! Obrigada!

**Cy**: Ah, que bom que você gosta das minhas fics! Nossa! Quatro vezes? Perdão, querida. A verdade é que eu também me sinto mal por demorar tanto, pois além de escritora também sou leitora e sei o que é esse sentimento... Espero que a espera tenha valido a pena, entretanto! Agradeço todo o seu apoio, querida, é muito importante!

**Nadeshico**: Que bom que acha a minha fic linda, minha fofa! Fico muito feliz, mesmo! E não se preocupe, que a nossa querida Sakura vai acabar com o lindo do Shaoran, sim! Espero que goste da continuação!

**Musette Fujiwara**: Sim, você é uma das leitoras que eu sei que acompanha grande parte das minhas fics. O que é muito bom saber! Muito bom mesmo! É ótimo saber que gosta do meu trabalho em geral. Sim a Sak é toda atrapalhada... Mas nesse capítulo ela está mostrando que consegue ser diferente. De vez em quando... (XD) Que bom que gostou dessa história também. Obrigada pelo seu apoio em todas as minhas fics, linda!

**ATENÇÃO**

Para quem quiser me adicionar no **orkut, **para que a gente troque uma idéia sobre as fics ou até começar uma amizade, o link dele está no meu **profile**.

E, claro, acho que todos já sabem que os reviews são a fonte de inspiração de todo escritor. Então, não vou reclamar se puderem me deixar alguns dizendo o que acharam... (XD)

_Au revoir,_

**§ **M-chan** §**


End file.
